Other Side of the Fence
by Duochanfan
Summary: Harry doesn't want to kill, so he offers Voldermot a second chance at life, to see things from the other side. first chapter voldemorts point of veiw. Slash Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Don't own Harry Potter**

**Well here is another fic by little old me.I was thinking about leaving this as a one shot. butI am thinkingI may continue it and do what happens after. **

**Other side of the fence**

I stand looking over the grounds of Hogwarts, bathed in the light of the half moon, there are so many people just standing around waiting for the end of the war. I want it to end as well, my follower's look at me expectantly; I know that many of them will fight to their deaths. This will be hard on both sides and the loss of life will more that likely be great.

My name, Lord Voldemort, has put fear into the hearts of the Wizarding World. I created it to escape the name of my pathetic Muggle father. My mother named me after him. Even though he abandoned her when he found out she was a witch, she still loved him. She is dead now, dead because she gave birth to me. She is the first person I killed, I regret ever being born, she would still be here if I hadn't.

Growing up in an orphanage where fear and loneliness walked with me was hard. I had a name from my mother. I was told over and over again how my father never wanted anything to do with me, because of him still being alive I wasn't able to go up for adoption. I was also told that he hated me, and I didn't know why. The older kids picked me on all the time. Cuts and bruises marred my skin thought my time there. I vowed that when I grew up I would get my vengeance on them and I have done so.

The day I got my Hogwarts letter helped me understand why my father hated me. It also explained why my mother was alone at the end of her life, she was a witch. I feel guilty over her death and I think I always will. The children ion the orphanage tormented me even more calling me a freak of nature. I was beaten unconscious more often than not. Hogwarts was a haven and a home for me.

It was my home but it still held its dangers. I thought that being with others like me would help, it didn't. I was put in Slytherin a house for purebloods, not half bloods like me. The bullied and tormented me about my dirty blood. I did find one friend though; she was picked on as well, though for different reasons. She was younger than me and we helped each other out. Myrtle she was my first real friend. I found out I was the hair of Slytherin and I opened the chamber of secrets. I hated muggleborns and half bloods, even myself. They had Muggle relatives that loved them and didn't abandon them because what they were, like me and my mother was. I hated them and wanted to hurt them.

It was madness, I know that now, I knew it then as well but I couldn't stop. They were only petrified though and not killed. I went into the girl's bathroom one last time to open the chamber. What I didn't know was that Myrtle was in the bathroom after being teased by that Hornby bitch. As she stepped out of the cubicle the basilisk came out into the room, and she was killed instantly. Ironic isn't it, I'm a killer but the very first two people that I killed was my mother and best friend, the two people I card for most.

I blamed everyone else for it. I didn't open the chamber again. The reasons were because Dumbledore was watching me but the main reason was because I would not bring the basilisk it to the place where Myrtle now haunts. During my last year at Hogwarts I would often go down to the bathroom and talk with her. I would like to go and see her one last time to say I am sorry for what I did.

I see young Harry Potter below. He has grown in to a strong young man. His mother, father and godfather Sirius should be very proud of him. He is in his last year at Hogwarts but he has seen things that most twice his age hasn't, just like me. Then again maybe he has seen more.

I turn to the Death Eater's and tell them to leave Harry Potter to me. I want him to come to me unharmed. He is to fight me only and no one else. They agree to my request, they don't know the true power he holds within himself. I know of his true power as I have felt it thorough our link. I know one of us will die this night.

I know it shall be me. I have had enough this life where I am always feared and hated even by some of those that follow me. I wish I could start again, I wish to know what it is like to loved and care for. They are dreams that will never become reality for me. At least I can dream.

The final battle begins.

It has been hours and dawn is beginning to break on a cold December morning. Christmas is only four days away. I wonder what it would be like to get a Christmas present from someone who cares. Another dream. Harry now stands before me. I am alone; he isn't his lover Draco Malfoy is next to him. Draco betrayed his father to be with his secret lover. 

"You are stronger than me young Malfoy." I say to him. He is stronger than me he was able to follow his heart, something I could never do. If I had then the chamber would never of been opened. Maybe I would have gotten married, though I think it would have been to Myrtle. Whenever she was near she would bring out my good side.

"This is it, the end." Harry whispered to himself. It was so quiet I almost didn't hear the words.

I looked at him "I'm sorry for all the grief I have caused you." I say to him. I am at last following my heart. "Before you kill me I would like to make a request," I asked hoping they will grant it.

"Go on." Draco says looking at me with suspicion in his grey/blue eyes.

"When this is over can you go to Myrtle in the girls bathroom and tell her Tom says sorry, and let her read this." I take out a letter for Myrtle; I hope they will do so. I wrote it so long ago that the parchment has gone yellow with age. I added some more to it yesterday.

"I will I promise." Harry replied taking the letter from my hand and placing it inside a pocket. "Before the battle began Draco and I had a talk."

Draco then took over. "Harry doesn't want to have to kill anyone. So we looked for another way, we found one. There is a spell we can use. It will take you back to before you were born, you will be inside Harry. After eight month you would be reborn."

"I know you would like to start again." Harry added pointing to his scar. "Draco and I would be you parents."

I am surprised that they would do that for me. "Why would you do that for me? I have caused you both so much pain and anguish, as well as many others." I asked wondering why.

"Everyone deserves a second chance at life. It would be difficult for you to do so now." Harry answered as though he was prepared for my question. "Do you want to do this?" he then asked.

"Yes." I answered, wondering what it would be like to be the son of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. I look at them both the smile fading from my lips "if I start going down this path again please tell me what I have done in the past. If I continue walking the wrong road, kill me." I told them, they nodded their heads in solemn agreement of my request.

Harry raised his wand and pointed it towards me. Latin spilled forth from his mouth and light began to form at the tip. It shot towards me and my mind started to go blank. They last thing I saw was Draco supporting Harry.

Well what do you think. continue or not. read and review i need you all to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is a nother chapter to Other side of the fence. I hope you like it. I am really unseure about this fic so if you can review me please do so as i am unsure as to weather to continue it or take it down. **

**Other side**

Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort and said, _'Rursus Tempus Foetus__.'_ (1). Silver and gold light shot out of his wand and headed straight towards Voldemort. It hit Voldemort on the chest, making him cry out from the force. The bright light became bigger and then encompassed Voldemort. It stayed around Voldemort and then shot towards Harry. It encompassed the Boy-Who-Lived in the same gold and silver light. The light became brighter once more.

Harry smiled at Voldemort and began to collapse to the ground. Draco quickly rushed to his lover's side and helped him up. The light surrounded the two once more and expanded before it burst with a shower of silver and gold that flew onto the rest of the battlefield.

"It's over Harry, you can rest now," Draco whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry turned his head slightly and looked into the silver blue eyes, "Yeah it is." Harry's eyes fluttered shut and then his whole weight was left for Draco to carry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco stood to one side in the Hospital Wing. The curtains were pulled around Harry's bed as Poppy Pomfrey examined him. Draco looked around the full Hospital Wing; he could see a familiar gaggle of red hair. It looked like one of the Weasleys was hurt during the battle. He could see his Godfather, Severus Snape, in one of the beds as well.

The curtains around Harry's bed opened and out walked Poppy. She walked over to him and smiled reassuringly. Draco walked towards her and they meet in the middle.

"There is nothing to worry about Draco, Harry is physically exhausted and his magic has been depleted, it's almost none existent," Poppy explained, gently placing a reassuring hand on Draco's arm.

Draco looked up at the medi-witch and smiled back. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

Poppy gave a small chuckle and replied, "He is forbidden to use any type of magic for at least a week. So he can build some of his magic up. He is to have complete bed rest for the same amount of time, he needs to regain some of his strength, and he may be weak for a few days and need help doing things."

Draco nodded. "Can I take him to our rooms? I think it would be better for Harry to be somewhere more private than here. I promise to call you if something happens."

Poppy sighed in resignation, knowing she would not be able to keep Harry in the Hospital Wing. "Okay, I'll let you take him when he wakes up, but make sure you come and tell me so I can give him another examination. To make sure he is well enough to go," she said as she then left Draco and walked over to one of the occupied beds and began to scan another patient.

Draco walked over to Harry's bed and sat down in the comfy armchair. He picked up Harry's hand and held it within his own. He kissed the soft skin. He knew Harry was not only exhausted from the spell he had used, but also from the physical changes so that he could carry the baby. Draco waited silently for Harry to awaken.

Draco suddenly felt his hand being squeezed. He looked up into emerald eyes. "Hey sleepy," He joked.

"How long was I out?" Harry asked his voice cracking as he did so.

"Not long, only a few hours," Draco answered as he got a glass of water from the bedside table. "Here," he said softly as he placed the straw near Harry's mouth so he could have a little drink.

Harry smiled. "Thanks. I take it Poppy has looked at me." Draco nodded his answer. "What did she say?"

"Well, you are not allowed to use magic, no getting out of bed. You are to rest; your magic has been depleted. And you are physically exhausted," he explained.

Harry gave a tired yawn and then asked, "Do I have to stay here, or can we go to our room."

"No you don't, but you can go only after Poppy has had another look at you." Draco smiled a teasing glitter in his eyes.

"Great, well get her so I can get out of here," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Draco got up and went to the medi-witch who was sitting in her office drinking a cup of tea. She was taking a well-earned break. He walked into the office and waited a little while until she looked up at the one who had dared to intrude on her tea break.

"Draco." she sighed and put down her cup and said, "Let me guess Harry is awake."

"Yes he is."

She got up and followed Draco to Harry's bed. She nodded a greeting to Harry as he looked up at the medi-witch. She ran a few more scans that determine if it was alright for him to be taken to his room.

"You can go Harry. And thank you for ridding us of that monster." She leaned down and gave his gently kiss on his check. She stood up straight and went back to her office to finish her tea.

Harry started to sit up, but fell back. Draco pulled the blanket around Harry more securely and picked him up. "What part of physically exhausted didn't you understand Harry?"

"Sorry," Harry said as he snuggled down into Draco's arms.

Draco lifted him up and started to walk out of the Hospital Wing. He gave a nod to Madame Pomfrey saying goodbye to her. He walked through silent halls and corridors. No one was in the corridors as most were home celebrating the fall of Voldemort. The ones that weren't celebrating were waiting on news of loved ones, Whether or not they lived.

They reached their private room that they had been given a few months ago when Harry had started training for the war. Draco looked down at the half asleep Harry and smiled softly. It had been a year since he turned his back on his family and sided with Harry. It had been Harry that had gotten him to switch sides to the light; he had fallen for the Boy-Who-Lived. They had started to go out, and Draco had informed his father that he would not take the Dark Mark.

'_Chaos and Mayhem,'_ Draco whispered the password. Harry had gotten Ron, Hermione and himself to watch The Lethal Weapon series last week. Draco had enjoyed the series. He walked into the large living room and went trough one of the three doors. He placed Harry on the bed and went to leave the sleeping teen.

"Dray come to bed, I don't want to be alone," Harry said groggily as he opened his green eyes and looked at his lover pleadingly.

Draco smiled and walked over to the bed and settled down. "Sleep well Harry. The baby will be born around August and our N.E.W.T's will be over in June.

(1) _RURSUS TEMPUS __FOETUS roughly translated mean back in time to a foetus._

**Well what do you all think, Please review me and tell meI need to know for this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I am sorry that it has taken so long to finish this chapter, I totally lost my muse on this one and have only just been able to write this chapter. Important reader stuff at the bottom.**

**Any mistakes please tell me.**

* * *

**Other Side**

**Chapter Three**

**Pregnancy**

**7-8 Weeks**

It had been three weeks since the final battle. Harry had been allowed up and about again after a week. He had wanted to get out of bed after three days. He had been using magic again for the last four days, after Poppy had examined him to make sure he would be all right to use magic.

Harry woke slowly; he was wrapped in Draco's warm loving arms. The feeling of being safe and protected warmed his heart. His stomach began to role around. He sat up slowly to try and avoid vomiting all over the place, and all over Draco. It didn't work and he ended up making a mad dash to the bathroom.

The bed rocked as Harry vaulted out of the bed. Draco woke up when he felt the bed shake. He saw Harry's mad dash and got out of bed to follow his lover. He walked into the bathroom and saw Harry over the toilet vomiting.

Draco went to the sink and got a glass of water and a damp cloth. He then knelt down next to Harry who had finally finished and laid his head on the edge of the bowl to cool himself down. Draco pulled him away from the bowl and pulled him up against himself. He handed over the glass of water to wash Harry's mouth out and get rid of the lingering taste.

"Thanks Dray." Harry croaked as he finished with the water, placing the glass next to himself.

"That okay Harry, it's what I'm here for." He smiled as he began to wipe Harry's face of the seat and help him to cool down a little.

They sat there for a few minuets then got up. They decided to have a shower together since they were both there. It took them a while to finish, but they were happy with that. They went back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"Well I think it's time to see Poppy now." Harry said as he put a hand on his stomach where their unborn child lay.

"He may not be ours biologically but he will be ours in life." Draco whispered as he place a gently hand over where Harry's lay. The kissed each other softly poring their love for one another into it.

"Why didn't she detect the baby before hand though?" Draco asked.

"She wasn't able to scan him because I was unconsciously shielding him to make sure he stayed alive while he settled down inside me. It took until last week for him to stabilise. Harry answered as best as he could.

"Well let's make an appointment with Poppy." He said as he pulled Harry towards him as he feel back on the bed. "That is if she can tell if you are pregnant."

"Yes she will, I was sick because of the pregnancy and nothing else." Harry explained reassuring Draco that Poppy would be able to find out about he baby.

"Well I'll make the appointment now, you can lay down for a while. I don't know if Poppy will come here or we go to the Hospital Wing" Draco said getting up off the bed.

He wondered into the living room and used the fire to call Madam Pomfrey. Draco began by telling the medi-witch what had happened to Harry an hour ago. She had given strict instructing to contact her if anything, no mater how small. She was worried about him because of his low magic levels, which could hide a number of aliments from her.

"I'll be over in a moment Draco." She smiled gently as if the reassure him that Harry would be fine, no mater what is wrong with him.

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey." He smiled back as he disconnected the call and went back into the bedroom. "She will be here soon love." He told Harry as he walked into the room, he smiled as he saw Harry sitting on the bed now reading his favourite book, Oliver Twist.

Draco went over to the bed and sat down next to him. Harry started to read aloud to his lover to help pass the time while they wait for Madam Pomfrey to show up to check Harry over. It was long until they heard the chime of the alarm, which told them that someone was waiting outside of the room's portrait. Draco left his lover to go and let the medi-witch in.

"Hello Poppy, thank you for coming." Draco said courteously, as he let the medi-witch in to the room.

Poppy smiled and stepped into the room. "No worries Mr Malfoy. Now where is he? In the bedroom." she guessed as Draco nodded to her.

She walked through the living room and into the bedroom where Harry sat still reading on the bed. "Lie down Harry." She said as she watched Harry put down his book after placing a colourful bookmark to show where he is.

Twenty minuets later Poppy smiled at the pair, "What is it madam Pomfrey, is everything okay?" Harry asked pretending he had no idea what was wrong with himself.

"Congratulations, Draco, Harry, your pregnant. You are about 7-8 weeks at the moment!" she exclaimed almost shouting in joy for the pair.

Draco and Harry smiled happily at each other. "Wow" Harry said his hands rested gently on his stomach as if to protect the unborn life within it's confines.

"Well, take I easy, I will have a list of what you can do and what you shouldn't do ready for tomorrow." She said still smiling happily.

"Thank you." Draco said softly.

"I'll leave you two alone. Though I advise you both to inform your progress." She said to them both as she went to her bag and took out a vial of baby blue potion. "Here this will help with you morning sickness."

"Could you inform the headmaster and we will inform our friends. I think the best thing would be to announce it at dinner tomorrow." Draco said as he went to the bed and sat next to Harry pulling the young man towards him.

"I will. If I should see your friends should I sent them here?" she asked heading towards the door.

"Yeah that would be easier. Through I will fire call Severus to tell him to tell Remus to come." Harry said looking over to the medi-witch.

"Remus why would he be with Sev?" Draco asked puzzled at what Harry said.

"Oh didn't you know they became a couple not long after Sev was found out as a soy." Harry replied wondering why they never told Draco about it.

"Well goodbye you two, oh and Harry I will see you in about four weeks for a check up" she said as she smiled at the couple and left them alone with the wonderful news.

"I'll call Sev you send Hedwig to Hermione to get the others here." Draco said giving Harry a kiss then getting off the bed.

Harry got off the bed as well and went into the study. He wrote a quick note telling Hermione to bring Ron, Ginny and Blaise, who Ginny had been seeing for the last 6 months and is Draco's best friend. He then closed it up and gave it to Hedwig to take it Hermione.

Draco went into the small living room they had and went over to the fireplace. He opened the pot and took out some of the dark red powder and threw it into the already lit fire.

"Severus Snape." He shouted as he stuck his head into the fire that was now glowing green.

"What is it Draco?" Severus snapped as he answered the call.

"Hello to you too." Draco said with an amused smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" Severus asked once more.

"Can you and Remus come over here as soon as possible, Harry and I have some news for you both." He answered smiling as Severus' mouth dropped when he said Remus' name.

"How did you know?" he asked his godson.

"I have a very observant lover." He answered. "Anyway just get over here." He said as he disconnected the call and went into the small living room. Harry was already there. Within half an hour everyone they had contacted was there with them.

"Well we asked you all here because we have some good news for you." Draco said as he took hold of Harry's hands and looked with pride at the young man.

"Get on with it." Severus snapped as he sat next to his lover Remus.

"I'm pregnant." Harry said as he smiled at everyone's now shocked faces. "I'm around 7-8 weeks at the moment."

Soon everyone started to congratulate the happy couple. Ron called a house-elf to get them a few things so they could have a small private celebration. Soon they were celebrating happily. The headmaster showed up after hearing the news from Poppy, so he could give the couple his own congratulations.

**Scan 11-12 Weeks**

Harry was now almost 12 weeks pregnant. It was time for Harry's very first scan. The entire school knew their young hero was pregnant. It was announced the day after Harry and Draco found out, the next day it was in all the papers. It had given the wizarding world hope that the peace would be there to stay.

Draco walked with Harry with their arms wrapped around each other's waits, as they walked to the Hogwarts Wing. They went through the large double doors and into the empty ward.

"Over here Harry, Draco." Madam Pomfrey called out as she stood next to a door leading to one of the private Hospital rooms.

They went into the room where Poppy then told Harry to lay down on the bed that was in the room. As soon as he lay down she started to scan him making sure that everything was all right with Harry and the unborn baby.

"Well Mr Potter you are healthy, though you magical levels are still not what they used to be but they are almost back to normal now, which is a good thing. Your baby is also very healthy." She said smiling at the two parents to be.

"That's good news. Thank you Poppy" Harry smiled back at the medi-witch. "Would you like to see your baby and find out its gender?" she asked teasingly. 

"We could, right now?" Draco said his eyes shining in hope at the prospect of seeing their child.

"Yes. Harry lift your top up a little and open your trousers okay." She said as she pulled out a jar from her pocket.

Harry did what he was told as Poppy unscrewed the jar. She took out a dollop of it and started to rub it over Harry's stomach. It was so she could get a clearer picture without Harry's own magic protecting the child from interfering. As soon as it was rubbed off it would stop working.

With a flick of her wand the air above Harry's abdomen started to shimmer and then change as it then began to form a picture. The picture became clear and they could see a small baby, its hands and feet were see through, as was its body.

Harry brought a hand up to it, as though he wanted to touch the realistic image of their child. Tears began to form. When Poppy said they had a very healthy son, Harry's tears spilled over and Harry gave in and cried.

Draco looked over to his lover and gathered him up into his arms. He whispered words of comfort into the emerald-eyed young mans ear. The image above them blinked out as Poppy ended the spell. She flicked her wand again to get rid of the gel on Harry's stomach. She walked out of the room leaving them alone as she copied the image that her wand had taken onto a piece of parchment. She would give it to them when hey were ready to come out of the room.

**Mood swings 13 weeks**

It was a week later now and Harry was getting ready for lessons. He had a shower first, enjoying the feel of the hot water massage him, waking him up from his sleep. He got out and began dressing himself, as Draco then went into the shower. He pulled on his trousers and began to try and zip them up. They wouldn't close.

"Close damn you!" he shouted as they still refused to listen to Harry and close.

The shower turned off in the bathroom and Draco walked out into the bedroom drying himself off with a towel as he walked around to where Harry was struggling with his trousers.

"What's wrong Harry?" the blond asked as he finished drying himself and throwing the towel onto a chair.

"These thrice damned trousers wont fit, they are to tight." He replied angrily as he gave up and flopped down on the bed.

"It's okay love, I'll adjust them so they will fit you." He said as he took his wand from the nightstand and spelled the trousers a little larger. "There they should fit perfectly now." He smiled at his pregnant lover.

"I'm fat and bloated and I'll get worse." Harry pouted, as he was able to sip his trousers up.

Draco looked over to his lover as he did his own trousers up. "No you are not." Draco said frowning at Harry's words.

"Yes I am, I can't fit into any of my trousers. I am fat!" he yelled as he stood in front of his older lover.

Draco took Harry's hands within his own and looked into Harry's eyes and said forcefully, "You are not fat, you are beautiful. You are carrying our child inside of you and he needs to grow and be able to live with us."

Harry took his hands from Draco and placed them on the tiny almost unnoticeable bump, "I'm sorry Draco. He deserves a second chance at life, his first went so wrong, and no one helped him, stood by him and just loved him for who he was. He did some terrible things, but I could feel his regret his wish to die, for everything to end. He only had one true friend in his entire life and that was Myrtle. I wanted to give him the chance of having people who care and love him around him. A family."

"I know Harry. A little weight is not the end o the world, and it's for him to survive, to be able to have that second chance. That so few get." Draco smiled wrapping his arms around the pregnant man.

Harry smiled, "Yeah your right."

**Draco's birthday ****15 Weeks**

Harry woke at the sound of the alarm. He had charmed it to only wake him up. He got out of the bed and went into the small common room and called "Dobby! Did you prepare the meal I asked for?" he asked the house elf.

"Yes Dobby did what master Harry Potter sir asked. You wish me to bring it to you?"

"Yes please." Harry smiled, with a snap of Dobby's fingers the breakfast in bed that Harry had asked Dobby to do for him the night before. He wanted to treat Draco to breakfast in bed.

Harry thanked Dobby and picked up the tray as Dobby popped out of the room. Harry walked into the bedroom with the tray full of Draco's favourite breakfast, a full English, right down to the blood pudding. Harry didn't know how Draco could eat it, but he did.

"Draco. Time to wake up birthday boy." Harry teased as he walked over to the bed and waited for Draco to wake up.

"Birthday boy sleepin." He mumbled and he pulled the duvet over his head and buried underneath it.

Harry laughed and said softly, "well if you don't want your breakfast and present then that alright."

The duvet flew off of Draco and he sat up in bed, "breakfast, present, yeah now please, thank you." He garbled as Harry chuckled at him.

Harry placed the tray over Draco's lap and let the young man eat as he went over to the wardrobe and grabbed the present he had hidden in Draco's side of the wardrobe. "Here is you present." Harry said as he handed the blue and green wrapped present.

"So that's where you hid it, I couldn't figure out where, I didn't think to look between my own clothes. And thank you for the breakfast." He thanked his lover.

Draco put down his knife and fork and opened his present. He opened the box and took out the pendent that was sparkling inside. It was platinum, it had two snakes one in the script of a H and the other D. "it beautiful Harry, thank you."

Harry smirked and said, "thank isn't all though," Harry moved a little close and lifted the pendent up and around Draco's neck and latched it on. "_Activate._" Harry hissed in parseltongue to the snake pendent.

Draco watched as the two snakes woke up and changed the letter they were and became warmer against the skin. "What?" he murmured wondering what the snakes actually did.

"I have one as well, the snakes will change to the letter of the one in trouble, if I am in trouble it will have two H's if you two D's. If everything is fine one of each." He told him.

"Thank you Harry." He said giving his love a kiss.

**Draco's Surprise ****18 Weeks**

Draco sat in Severus' quarters, Harry had gone with some friends for a while. Draco had declined, as he wanted to talk to his Godfather about a few things. "I want to ask him to marry me." Draco said as they drank some tea. "Before the baby is born."

"Then ask, I have no doubt that he would say yes." Severus smiled at the young man.

"I just don't know how though, should I just ask when we are alone or when friends are around, I don't know, what about a ring?" Draco panicked a little.

Severus rolled his eyes and answered the query, "Draco, take him out for a meal, and propose then after the main meal but before desert. We'll go into Diagon Ally to get the wedding rings and the engagement ring."

"Can we go now?" Draco asked standing up a little excited.

The two went to Diagon Ally and made their way to Sapphires Diamond, the best place in Diagon Ally for jewellery of any kind. Draco looked through the jewellery and came across a wide band of gold and silver, it the centre was a square Emerald, with Sapphires framing it. Draco smiled as he pointed to the engagement ring that he wanted. He carried on looking for matching wedding rings for them. It was a matching set of platinum rings, etched onto the surface was Fleur De Lis. On the inside Draco could just about read an inscription inside the band, 'Love is Eternal'. They were the ones.

With them paid for the made their way to Hogsmeade, Draco went to one of the restaurants that were in the small village. There was a favourite of his and Harry. Where they would go for lunch sometimes on Hogsmeade weekends. He went in and talked to one of the assistant managers and said that he would like one of the tables on the stage at the far end. They were more better then the ones Harry and he would normally sit at. They were fancy and had special spells around them to stop people over hearing their conversations and would also block out the noise of the kitchens and anything else that took place out side of the privacy bubbles. Draco booked the table for later that night and went back to the castle with Severus following him, the raven haired man was rolling his eyes a little.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco had asked Harry to go to dinner with him, and now they were making their way towards their favourite restaurant Aelita. It was a French restaurant mainly but did serve food from other countries. Their favourite meal was the Angel Hair Pasta and Chicken, which they order after they settled at their table. Their meal came and they ate, talking quietly about schoolwork and what exams they will be taking in eleven weeks. Draco also talked about the baby and the cottage that Draco and Harry had brought the week before which was undergoing some repairs and then being decorated ready for when they move in after graduation.

Draco ordered Tiramisu's for the two of them. They enjoyed the taste of the sweet sugar and the strong taste of the coffee that mixes together to make a wonderful treat. Harry noted that Draco seamed a little nervous and was about to say something when Draco got up out of his seat and knelt down on one knee in front of him.

"Harry, would you do me the honour of becoming my Husband?" Draco asked as he opened the box to the engagement ring he had brought earlier that day.

Harry gapped like a fish for a minute trying to form an answer. "YES!" he finally answered.

Draco's nervous smile became a full smile as he placed the ring on Harry's finger and moved up to kiss his fiancé. "Thank you for making me so happy." He whispered as he embraced Harry.

**Wedding 22 Weeks**

It had been a month since Draco had proposed to Harry in Aelita, and it was now time for them to be married. They had everything organised in the garden of their newly finished cottage. Dumbledore was presiding over the ceremony.

Severus and Ron walked in front of Draco and Harry as they made their way down the aisle, the two were best man for Draco and Harry respectively. Severus and Ron bowed to Dumbledore and then to the approaching Draco and Harry, to show their honour of being chosen to take part in the most scared of ceremonies.

The two stepped aside and Harry and Draco took their place and bowed to Dumbledore in thanks and then to their guest to thank them in coming to be a part of this special day.

"We are gather here on this bright day to Soul Bond Draco Cruz Malfoy and Harry James Potter. Any with ill intent or negative energies towards either of this couple lease leave, so we may have to pure energy of friendship and love." Dumbledore announced to the gathering, no one moved. "The let us begin."

Dumbledore turned towards Draco first and spoke with a smile, "Do you Draco Cruz Malfoy take Harry James Potter into you Heart, Mind, Body and Soul for all eternity, from this life to the next and the ones beyond?"

"I do, I take Harry James Potter into my being for all life from this one fourth." Draco said smiling brightly.

"Do you Severus Tiberius Snape support the bonding between Harry James Potter and Draco Cruz Malfoy?" Dumbledore then asked Draco's best man, Severus.

"My support I give for all eternity." He intoned, there was s light smile playing on his face as he spoke.

The old wizard then turned to Harry and spoke softly, "Do you Harry James Potter take Draco Cruz Malfoy into your Heart, Mind, Body and Soul for all eternity, from this life to the next and the ones beyond?"

Harry smiled and gave a little peak over to Draco, "I do, I take Draco Cruz Malfoy into my being for all life from this one fourth."

"Do you Ronald Billius Weasley support the bonding between Draco Cruz Malfoy and Harry James Potter?" he then asked Ron.

"My support I give for all eternity." He smiled as he looked over to the two lovers, soon to be husbands.

"Let the exchange of rings symbolise the eternity they are promising each other." He then watched as the two exchanged the rings. "Everyone raise your wand and give you wishes to Harry James and Draco Cruz Potter-Malfoy."

The wizards and witches that had gathered for the ceremony all pointed their wands skywards and intoned the binding "Necto Tui Animus Omnino Infinitas Infinitio (1)" this was why people with ill intent was not aloud into a soul binding ceremony as the family and friends of the two being bonded were bound by those they cared about.

A pure silver light gathered around the two binding them both together. Within moment the light separated and went inside each of the newly bonded couple.

The ceremony ended with a small party for those that attended. Harry and Draco were going to the south of France thanks to Severus who had let them use a cottage by the sea he had inherited from his maternal grandmother, who often enjoyed the brisk sea air.

**Graduation ****29 Weeks**

Harry was now around six and a half months pregnant. They had taken their N.E.W.T exams the week before and everyone was now enjoying their free time as their graduation ceremony was coming up that night. They had brought their robes, which had the emblem of their house on the right breast, and had taken the time to try and get their hair to go straight, in the case of Harry and Hermione, for Hermione it worked, but Harry was, as usual, a lost case.

Harry was given the Gryffindor speech, he had tried to get Hermione to do it, but she had refused saying it was his job and she was not going to help. Draco was the one for Slytherin, Padma Patil for Ravenclaw and Hannah Abbott for Hufflepuff.

It was time. The seventh year student took the seats at the front of the Great Hall, which had been enlarged for the night. Parents of the seventh years were behind their children, watching as they now took the last step into adult hood. But for some this was painful as parents that should be there was not.

Names were being called out and students went up one by one, they were given their Decree of Finished Education, the house emblem that was once on the right best now moved to the left and change to the emblem of Hogwarts. They went down the line of their professors shaking hands and thanking them for teaching them the skills they would need for a lie outside of Hogwarts.

As the last student sat down it was time for the speeches. Draco as the first to go up. He told of learning within the hallowed halls, and not just from the lessons, but also from the other students. Hannah and Padma said a little variation of what he has said for their speech.

Harry stood looking out into the faces of those he had fought with and broke the rules with. He gave a nervous cough and put a hand on his distended stomach. He smiled and started to speak. "When I first learned I was a wizard I didn't believe it, then I walked into Diagon Ally and then I finally believed what I had been told. After finishing my shopping I learnt of my parents and their sacrifice. I came here knowing nothing. I will be leaving with memories of friends and family being their with me through adventures to war and to pregnancy," he smile "I fought alongside some and against others, for a while. Some of you broke the rules with me, especially in fifth year. I hope that we all stay in touch, so in know what you are all doing, and how life goes now that we have peace from Voldemort and the Death Eater's. Good Luck to you all. I am so glad I got the chance to know you all." He finished.

When all was said and done a small party broke out for the students celebrating their last year at the most prestigious Wizarding school.

**Cottage ****31 Weeks**

Harry was now seven months pregnant, he and Draco were living in their cottage, and everything was repaired and decorated. They were sat in the living room with Ron and Hermione, each telling the others what they were doing now they had left Hogwarts.

"Well, I've been granted training at Hogwarts as a Curse Weaver. I get to put the curses and hexes onto the vaults inside Gringotts, after I get enough they said they might even train me as a curse breaker. I know it doesn't seam the type of thing I would normally go for, but I got talking to Bill Weasley, and everything he had been doing sounded so interesting, so I looked into it and now I am doing it." Hermione told them, her voice was hectic and excited.

Ron laughed at his girlfriends and spoke, "well you maybe doing something exciting, I'm just training for the Auror Corps. We have a year in class learning more offensive and defensive spells, as well as strategy. Then it's a year with an older Auror as a trainee. After two years of that we sit the final exams and we then get a partner that is opposite of us, say if I am good with offensive spells and bad with defensive ones, I'll be given a partner good at defensive." He explained what he was doing.

"You know listening to you both makes me what to be doing something too, but at the moment I can't. This little one is none stop kicking me." Harry said as he placed a hand on his pregnant belly. They could see the slight movement of a tiny foot or a hand pushing against the inside of Harry's stomach.

"I know Harry, if you want I wont take the position at Hogwarts after I finished my Healer Apprentership." Draco said reassuring to his husband.

"I want you too, it would be wonderful. The only thing I want is a large family." Harry smiled at him.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked the two.

"Well Severus came over yesterday, and told me that Poppy wanted to retire soon, she said that she would wait three years before retiring so that I can take over for her. She even said that she would take the last year of my Apprentership at Hogwarts so I can learn the ins and out of taking care of children in a school environment, as it is different from the scrapes they would get in at home." Draco explained, "she even got Dumbledore to agree to house both me and Harry and any children we have at that point in the castle."

"I'd go for it if I were you, it sounds brilliant." Ron smiled.

"I'll make sure he will." Harry smirked over to his husband.

**Harry's birthday ****34 Weeks**

It was Harry's eighteenth birthday. Draco had wanted to celebrate it with a party but Harry only want to rest, the pregnancy was taking a lot out of him now. Though the blond had convinced his husband to at least go to dinner in their favourite restaurant in Hogsmeade, Aelita. What Harry didn't know was who else would be waiting for them at the restaurant.

There was a room in the restaurant where a small private party could take place, it was a relaxing lounge, which had gotten Draco interested, as he knew that Harry was tired. Draco and Harry were led to the private back room and let into the darkened room. The light went on and Harry stood surprised at the few people around him. He had thought it was going to be a private dinner between him and Draco.

"Draco?" he questioned.

Draco smiled "I know you wanted to rest that's why I asked for this room, there are lounge chairs and somewhere to eat as well."

"Come on Harry open your presents first then we can eat." Ron called out.

Harry did as bid and went over to the table with the presents on and sat down. There weren't many presents as he had gotten a number of them that morning. He pulled over Severus' present first and eyed the man that was standing nearby, the raven haired ex spy still felt a little out of place with everyone. Harry opened it up and found a book on parenting, it had hints and tips on dealing with temper tantrums and other useful information about illnesses and treatments. "Thank you Severus." Harry said, his heartfelt thanks going to the stoic man, who just nodded.

Ron and Hermione had gotten together to get him a few things, some chocolate from Honeydukes, a baby photo album where Harry could write a little information about the picture and what was happening at the time it was taken. "Thanks you too."

He then went and opened Dumbledore's present. He took out a pendent with a phoenix with emerald eyes. There was a note, '_Harry my boy, sorry I could not be with you tonight, but this pendent will be link to your child when he is born and will tell you if he is ever in danger. Albus_' Harry smiled and showed the note to everyone else. He placed the pendent back into the box and closed it up, he would wear it when he went into labour to know if his son was well.

Draco then placed a large box in front of him. He opened it up to find a metal box with a lift up lid, he lifted it up to find an red and gold swirling egg, the colours moving around the shell. "It is a phoenix egg, this one is female, you can tell because the swirls are going clockwise, a males egg would go anti-clockwise." Draco told him. "She'll hatch in a few days."

"Thank you Draco. Its wonderful." Harry said softly.

The five sat down to dinner and ate, talking softly to each other. The little get together was nice for Harry, he got to see his friends, eat a nice meal and get out of the cottage. He knew that he may not be able to do that much after the baby was born.

**N.E.W.T Results ****35 Weeks**

Harry and Draco were in the kitchen eating their breakfast when their results came.

"Oh, dray I don't want to open them, I don't want to know how I did, I wont need it will I." Harry murmured as he looked at the envelope.

Draco smiled and opened his own and read them.

N.E.W.T results for one Draco Cruz Potter-Malfoy

Examination Levels 

Advance Level

Higher Level

Medium Level

Beginner Level

Pass Grades 

O+ - Outstanding with distinction – 2 NEWT's

O – Outstanding 1 1/2 NEWT's

E – Exceeded Expectations 1 NEWT's

A – Acceptable 1 NEWT

Fail Grades 

P – Poor – None

T – Troll – Upgradeable work.

Results 

Defence Against the Dark Arts **O A**dvance Level

Potions** O A**dvance Level

History of Magic** E H**igher Level

Healing **O+ A**dvance Level

Spell Weaving **O A**dvance Level

Charms **O A**dvance Level

Transfiguration **O A**dvance Level

Ancient Runes **O A**dvance Level

Arithmancy **O A**dvance Level

_You have gained a total of 13 and One half NEWT's, Congratulations._

_Leanna Lutz_

_O.W.L & N.E.W.T Result Office_

Harry smiled as Draco finished reading them out, Draco snatched Harry's envelope before he could protest, and opened it for the nervous brunette. Draco read the results out for Harry to hear.

Results

Defence Against the Dark Arts **O+ A**dvance Level

Potions **O H**igher Level

History of Magic **A H**igher Level

Healing **E H**igher Level

Divination **A H**igher Level

Spell Weaving **O A**dvance Level

Charms **O A**dvance Level

Transfiguration **O A**dvance Level

Duelling **O A**dvance Level

_You have gained a total of 12 and one half NEWT's, Congratulations._

"Well done Harry I only got one more than you, I wonder how Hermione and Ron did." Draco said, knowing that as soon as the other two got their results there would be a letter on its way to them telling them how their friends did in their exams.

**Birth and Complications ****38 Weeks**

Harry was sitting on his favourite lounge chair. He had been having small pains in his back all day, and was thinking that his son was sitting on his spine again, like he was the week before. It wasn't until Draco had left to go to St Mungo's for his training. Harry suddenly felt something wet between his legs, he knew that a small opening would appear behind his genitals before the baby would be born, which would connect to the womb that carried his little boy.

Harry pressed the button on the bracelet around his wrist to alert Madam Pomfrey and Draco that he was in labour. Harry only had to wait ten minutes until Draco came rushing through the Floo, within moments Madam Pomfrey was in the living room as well.

Harry was taken upstairs and given a slight numbing potion to help with the pain. Harry had put on the pendent that he had gotten from Albus, it felt warm and pulsed with the beat of his sons heart. He knew his child was well.

It was five hours later when Harry was aloud to start pushing after the opening had fully dilated. "Harry I can see the head now, when you fell the next one push."

When he felt the next contraction he push, and then again and again. He felt something inside rip and he screamed in pain.

"Harry what is it?" Draco asked concerned.

"Something hurt, inside." He cried.

"Harry, your son is almost out, another push or two and it will be over. So push please." Pomfrey told him. She knew that he had torn inside and was most likely bleeding internally.

Harry did what he was told and as soon as the little boy was free from Harry she handed him over to Draco as she tied and cut the umbilical cord. She started to scan him and found a tear inside the birth canal. She started to use healing charms and poured a few potions into Harry mouth getting him to swallow them.

After an hour working she had manage to stabilise Harry. "Draco, he suffered a tear in the birth canal, he is okay now, but will need to rest for a few weeks at least while he recovers. I've healed the tear and given him potions for the blood loss." She told Draco who was holding the now clean and clothed baby boy in his arms.

"I'll make sure he takes it easy." Draco smiled as he looked at the sleeping Harry.

"Does this little one have a name at all?" she asked with a soft smile at the new born.

Draco smiled and said softly, "Poppy meet Alban William Potter-Malfoy."

She quickly did up two birth certificates for Harry and Draco and another for the record department at the ministry, which disappeared in a flash of light. Poppy left the two alone knowing that Draco was there for Harry, but she was still only a fire call away if something happened to Harry.

Harry opened his eyes and was about to sit up when Draco told him to lie back down. "I want to see him." Harry said, his voice soft as he looked over to his husband. Draco brought the little baby to rest beside Harry so they could look at each other. Harry smiled as the baby opened his eyes and revealed the bright blue that every child has. "Hello little one, welcome to your second chance."

* * *

**(1) - Necto Tui Animus Omnino Infinitas Infinitio roughly translated means Bind your souls together in eternity.**

**I am so sorry it has taken so long to do this chapter. I don't know whether to end this here, or carry on with doing a chapter per year, a little 500 words drabble for each month, or skip a head to when Alban is sixteen. Dilemma!**

**The rings that were used are really, mostly lol. I did a mock up of one and found the other on the Internet, ages ago. I am putting the pictures onto my yahoo group, if anyone is interested.**

**And for those wondering about the Higher and Advance level exams we have them over here, it just means that the exam papers are different and that you can get a better result. You can still obtain the advance marks if you get over 95 I think, can't remember properly, been a long time since I sat my GCSE's and A-Levels.**

**Well please review and tell me if this was worth the wait or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Well, after so long another chapter is here. Please forgive me. I wasn't actually going to write anymore of this until after I had finished writing the Savior Series. But someone reviewed it and then someone emailed me and begged me to write more. So I did. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Alban Potter-Malfoy was now fifteen years old, he would be sixteen soon and as any teenager his nights were filled with dreams, but these dreams were not like the others that his friends were having, these were filled with some of the most terrifying images any young teenager could see.

Alban lay in his bed in the Hufflepuff dorms, he was afraid to go to sleep that night, knowing what would be waiting for him as he closed his eyes. His eyes slowly fell shut, and soon he was sleeping.

_**Dream**_

_Alban was once again in the body of someone else, he was walking up a garden path, the garden was done wonderfully, but he could feel the bite of the cold air around him. He got to the door, leading to the back of the house and opened it with his wand, though Alban could see that it was not really his wand, it was white, while his was a cherry wood._

_The door opened and he walked in. He heard noises coming from another room._

"_Lily, take Harry and run," came a strong voice._

"_James, I love you," came a softer voice, with a tint of fear within it._

"_Love you too Lil's," the voice replied._

_Alban continued walking towards where the voices were. He blasted the door open and came to a hallway, he could see someone disappearing upstairs. Alban looked up and could see someone that looked like his grandfather James. He looked so much like his dad._

_The man in front of him said nothing as he fired spells towards Alban. Alban protected himself and then to his horror, the killing curse flew from his wand, hitting the man before him, felling him quickly._

_Alban then made to follow the one that had gone up the stairs. He tried so hard not to, he realized that the man he had just killed was his grandfather, but he couldn't have been. Since James Potter was killed when his dad was fifteen months._

_Alban reached another door he could hear whispering and soft sobbing going on, on the other side. He blasted the door and walked in, just in time to see the woman who looked like his Grandmother Lily, place a baby into a crib._

"_Step aside," came a harsh voice._

_The woman turned and looked at him, fear and determination within her eyes. "Please, not Harry," she begged._

"_Step aside you silly woman, and I shall spare your life." The voice came again. Alban realized it was coming from him. '**I don't want this!**' he screamed in his mind, not a sound came from him._

"_please, not Harry, please," she begged again._

_The killing curse was spoken once again and the red headed woman fell to the ground. Alban wanted to step away, run away anything to get away. Instead he stepped over the body of Lily and to the crib, he looked into the green eyes of the baby boy that was sitting in it._

"_Just you and me now," came the raspy voice as the killing curse was shot once again towards the little boy._

_The green light surrounded him and then shot back towards him, he felt pain spreading throughout his body and he screamed along with the little boy in the crib._

_**End Dream**_

Alban shot up in his bed, stifling his screams so he wouldn't wake up the other students in the dorm room. Tears filled his eyes and he cried, all he wanted at the moment was the reassurance from his parents, but they weren't there, they were at home with his siblings.

He got up from his bed and made his way down into the common room and sat before the fire, which had almost gone out. He looked at the weak flames and thought hard about what the dream could mean.

He knew that the people in the dream were his grandparents and that the little boy in the crib was his dad. He knew it, he could feel it. And from what he remembered from the books, that was how Voldemort had been vanquished the first time, by a fifteen-month-old Harry Potter. His dad and father had been there the second time that Voldemort had been destroyed, and he knew his dad was pregnant with him at the time.

He couldn't understand the dream he was having, so far it had only been that one. There was something in the back of his mind though, something that he was afraid of.

* * *

**Well, what do you all think? Was it worth the wait, please read and review. And maybe if you all review I may hurry up the next chapter finish writing it and post it even sooner, since I am about half way through it at the moment. Huggles to you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Well, here is another chapter, Please be warned SUICIDE. I really need to know what you all think about this one, since it is my first time doing a chapter like this. All mistakes are mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Alban was now sixteen and at school during the Christmas holidays, the dreams he had been having since he was fifteen were still there. But it was different now, he knew who he was, or once was. He was once Voldemort, the one who had killed Lily and James Potter, the one who had killed so many.

At first he hadn't understood how he was alive and living as the son of Harry and Draco. Then he came across something that made sense. When his dad was pregnant with the real Alban, his spirit, the one of Voldemort must have fused with the foetus. So he had killed another to his eyes, a child that had never even got the chance to live.

He had tried to ask both his parents on how Voldemort was killed the final time, wondering if maybe that held a clue. But both Harry and Draco had refused to tell him, saying it was all over and he would never come back. Alban gave a bitter chuckle at the thought.

He was Voldemort, a name everyone still feared. He had grown up with the love of two wonderful and brilliant parents; he had siblings, aunts and uncles. And even a grandfather figure in the shape of the Potions Master here at the school, Severus Snape.

He looked down at the parchment he was writing on. On it he was send a letter to his parents, telling them what he had found out. That their real son must have died while he was in the womb, and that he was sorry for any pain or hurt that he had caused the two of them, and any other member of the family. Though to Alban's mind he couldn't really call them family.

Alban finished the letter, but didn't sign his name. He didn't think they would appreciate him signing Alban as his name, and much less Voldemort or Tom Riddle. He sealed it up and placed it on his bedside table.

This was why he had stayed at Hogwarts during the holidays, while his sisters and brother went home, he had lied, telling them he wanted to stay so he could work on his assignments. The dorm room was empty, since he was the only Hufflepuff that had remained for the holidays.

He locked the door to the dormitory and looked out of the window one more time. He nodded his head and went over to his bed. He lay down and picked up the knife he had found at home. It was decorated simply; dark in colour and a few jewels on it, not that Alban cared how it looked.

A few tears formed in his eyes as he looked at the blade, it was sharp, he had made sure of that. He took it firm within his right hand and brought up his left. He pressed hard as he dragged the blade across his wrist. He felt pain coming from the cut as it went deep, but he didn't stop, he deserved the pain for what he had done. He switched hands, his left wrist throbbing in pain as he griped the knife and dragged it across his right wrist.

He placed the knife on the bedside table, next to the letter and the picture that was sitting on it. He looked at the people waving at him from it and gave a harsh sob. He curled up facing the picture, letting the tears fall.

Alban looked at them through the tears and said softly, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry to the real Alban, I'm sorry Harry, Draco. I'm sorry Michelle, Jamie and Serena. I'm so sorry." He cried and he started to feel the effects of loss of blood.

He continued to cry as he started to lose consciousness. His eyes began to drop as he looked at the picture one last time. "I… I'm so… sorry," he whispered brokenly as his eyes dropped for the final time and stayed like it.

* * *

**Well, that was a difficult chapter to write, I hope you have enjoyed it. Please read and review and tell me if it was okay, because I am so unsure about this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Harry Potter, I am only playing with them for a little while before I put them back.**

**I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to get this chapter done. I got two reviews recently for it, MeinGimli and Cullengal101, if not for those two I might have gone a little longer without updating. So I sat down and started writing, and this is what I came up with. There maybe two more chapters after this one to finish this story off, but that would be it I think.**

**Thank you for sticking with me for so long and I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Other Side**

**Chapter Six**

Harry and Draco sat huddled together on a chair next to a bed in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry held a letter in his hand, he had finished reading it and tears were streaming down his face along with Draco's.

"I can't believe he…" Draco trailed off not able to even say the word.

"Why didn't he talk to us?" Harry wondered softly as he reached out a hand and took the fragile looking hand of his son within it.

Madam Pomfrey once again bustled over and looked at the small family, "Mr Potter-Malfoy, your son will be fine, he is healing well and the blood has almost been replaced. I suggest as soon as he wakes you take him home with you." She told them.

"Yes Madam, thank you." Draco nodded softly, not taking his eyes off his son.

The two sat there, holding his hands as they waited for him to awaken. All the to of them wanted to do was to take him home and love him and keep him safe, they wished that they would have been able to stop any memory from Voldemort to come through at all, it was their worst nightmare that he would remember the things that had happened before he was re-born. They had hoped the memories would be lost.

"When he comes home we tell him everything," Draco said softly as he looked to the pale face of his eldest son.

Harry nodded his head as he gave Alban's hand a little squeeze. It wasn't much longer that Alban's eyes started to open, and settled on his parents. Harry was the first to notice and with tears in the older males eyes he smiled at his son.

"Alban, you silly child," he chided softly, getting the attention of Draco as he spoke.

Draco looked and smiled when he too saw that Alban was awake, "we have something very important to tell you. Though you should have told us you were having dreams, we would have been able to avoid so much of what has happened." He said softly giving his son a warm but sad look.

"I'm sorry," Alban whispered as he looked away from the two of them in shame. He didn't know why they were still acting like they loved him. How could they love him, he was an abomination, he had taken the life of their first son, who they never got chance to know. He didn't understand why his Papa had said this could have been avoided, would that mean that as soon as his Papa had found out would the two of them have killed him.

"If you are sorry for trying to kill yourself, we accept, but for anything else, there is no need for you to do so. You will understand when we get you home." Harry smiled softly. "We should be able to take you home soon, and your brother and sisters are already with Grandma Molly, they can stay there for a while, while we have a very serious talk." Harry just wished that he would be able to tell his son the truth now, but he didn't want anyone else knowing what he had done around seventeen years ago. He just hoped that he son would listen to what he and Draco would be telling him and realise that there was nothing for him to be sorry about and what he had written in the letter to them was nothing but what he thought and that it was all wrong.

Alban nodded his head but didn't say anything. He wondered if they would kill him in private. Though he had to wonder why they didn't just let him die when he had tried to kill himself then. Maybe they would let him die later on. That was the only thing he had wanted and that was death and someone stopped it. He didn't know whom it was that had saved him, he had been alone in the dorms.

Madam Pomfrey walked up to them when she heard the sound of voices. She smiled when she saw that Alban was awake. "Well, Alban, I hope you don't do something like this again, I would hate to see your fathers in such a state as they were when they found out what you had tried to do." She told him as she scanned him once again to make sure that nothing was wrong. "Well, you will have to take it easy and rest for a while, and talk with you parents." She told the teenager. It wasn't the first time that she had someone in her ward that had tried to kill themselves. She always recommended that they talked with their parents, since a lot of the time it helped them, though sometimes she would be the one that they talked to and confided in.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." He said not arguing with her, even though all he wanted to do was to shout out whom he once was and for them to kill him and for it to all be over with.

"Can we take him home now, I just want him where I can watch over him and talk with him and understand what is going on." Harry said, even though he understood a lot more that what Madam Pomfrey knew.

"Yes, he can go home, just make sure that he takes it easy, he will need to rest to make sure that the blood replenisher work." She told him.

"Come on then Alban lets get you home." Draco said as he stood up and helped his eldest son get ready to go home.

Draco and Harry could see that Alban was reluctant to grow with them; there was even a little bit of fear in his eyes. But what broke the two of them was the guilt that shone through. The two of them saw that the fear within their son was growing and Harry did the only thing he could think of and he went to his eldest child and held him close, hoping to reassure him that he was still loved and no matter what he remember he meant the world to the two of them.

Alban wanted nothing more that to wrap his arms around his dad, but didn't dare to. Slowly Harry let him go and the three of them made their way to the floo within Madam Pomfrey's office. Through it they went, to their home and a talk that was long over due, but one that Harry and Draco had hoped would never be needed.

* * *

**Well, what do you all think, was it okay? Please read and review and tell me what you all think.**


End file.
